A Day In The Life of the MyMusic Staff
by MuffinPuppiesUnite
Summary: The first fan fiction I've written about MyMusic. Just a look at their strange days. RATED P FOR PURPLEBERRY! Oh, we can't do that? Oh, ok, then, T for Curtis using a gun in one scene. Sorry, awful summary and yeah I'll shut up now.
1. Intern 2

**Chapter 1-Intern 2**

"Shut up Intern 2." Indies says and pours water over Intern 2's head. Intern 2 twitches and looks at the cameraman, who shrugs.

Intern 2 is happy he has this job. He could be the, ugh, _rat protector_.

_But I'm not a poser! _**Hiss! **_But-_ **Feast my rats! Feast! Aah! **

Intern 2 shivers and shakes his head to dry his hair.

"What are you, a dog?" Metal smacks Intern 2 in the back of the head with a rolled up magazine. "Go, boy! Fetch the ball."

Indie watches the spectacle; "Good work, Metal. Keep it up. And Intern 2,"

"Yes sir?" Intern 2 ventures.

"Shut up." Indie says. He leaves.

"Goodbye...Indie!" Scene screeches in Intern 2's ear. "I'll always love youuuuu!"

"Can you _please _not say that so loud?" Intern 2 asks, slightly flustered.

"Sorry, Intern 2! I'm just soooo happy!" Scene chirps. She suddenly gasps and pulls out her phone. "I should tweet that! #SohappyhangingwithIntern2butIwishIndiewashereinst ead. Tweeted!"

"Okay. I'm slightly offended. But I'll be fine as long as I have my," Intern 2 pulls out his prized possession. "Flowchart." He looks longingly and whispers to it; "We'll be married soon."

At lunch, things are the same, except with bologna. Intern 2 sits down in the lunch room with his bologna and orange juice.

"Mm, bologna." Intern 2 takes a huge bite, stuffing an entire slice in his mouth at once. He mumbles to Hip Hop; "So good."

"Reminds me of the time I was role-playing, and," Hip Hop is cut off when Indie walks in. He punches Intern 2 in the gut. "No, I don't want any of your bologna!" He continues punching Intern 2.

"Hey-choking-" Intern 2 mumbles, choking on the food that was still in his mouth. Hip Hop continues punching Intern 2 until Indie gets his tea and leaves.

"I'm so sorry." Hip Hop whines on Intern 2's shoulder, who is still choking. He turns purple and falls to the floor. Hip Hop gives him the Heimlich maneuver.

"Thanks." Intern 2 says in a raspy voice.

Later, Intern 2 finds Idol staring at a blank computer screen.

"Um, Idol," Intern 2 begins. Idol gets angry.

"Shut up, Intern 2!" Idol shouts. Indie walks up with a spray bottle.

"Bad, Idol." Indie sprays her in the face. "Baaad girl. Only _I _say that." He walks away and, passing Intern 2, sprays him in the face.

"So what's wrong?" Intern 2 asks.

"Calm Idol." Idol begins to herself. "I was learning the ins and outs of my computer, Intern 2!"

"But it was off." Intern 2 questions.

"Well, I already learned the ins," Idol says. "So now I'm learning the outs!"

"I don't think-" Intern 2 starts, but shakes his head, knowing she won't agree. He walks back to his desk to finish the work and prepare for the next slave labor task he must complete.


	2. Scene

**Chapter 2- Scene**

* * *

Scene bounces into the MyMusic building. She's early, as the interns must always be.

"Hey, Intern 2!" Scene squeals, sliding into her chair, which moves as she sits. "Oh, my chair has wheels! I didn't know this! At least, I don't think I did?" She turns to her computer. "#MydeskchairhaswheelsbutIntern2schairdoesnotpoorI ntern2! I just tweeted that, and my Twitter is linked to my Tumblr, so I just posted that, and-"

"Shouldn't we be working?" Intern 2's bland voice cuts Scene's voice off. "I don't want Indie to-"

"Indie?" Scene squeaks in. "If Indie wants me to work, I will!" She puts her serious face on, and begins working.

"Glad to see my interns working as if their lives depend on it." Scene whips around to see Indie had walked in with Idol and Hip-Hop.

"Indie!" Scene shouts in pure joy and runs up to him. "Is there anything I can do for you Indie? Anything at all?"

"I'm tired." Indie says. "Kick Intern 2 for me."

"Yes sir, Indie!" Scene runs up to Intern 2 and kicks him several times in the shin before spinning back in her chair. "It _spins _too?"

* * *

At lunch, Scene plans her timing perfectly to meet up with Indie in the lunch room.

"I got you a cupcake!" Scene says to Indie. "Here!"

"Cool, a bunny rabbit." Indie says sarcastically, and takes the cupcake. "Not really." He promptly throws it on the floor, where it sadly lands frosting side down.

"Oh," Scene begins to cry. "Is there...anything I can do for you...Indie?"

"Make sure Intern 2 cleans this up." Indie says. "With a toothbrush." He leaves, and Scene happily does as told.

Scene is arranging flowers to send to Indie when her watch beeps.

"2 o'clock?" She begins crying for some unknown Tumblr reason.

Around four in the afternoon, Scene is making more avatars when Metal approaches her, holding Rayna's hand.

"Scene, I need your help." Metal says gruffly. "Rayna went to the dentist, and they gave her laughing gas. I need to work, can you take care of this?" He sits his dazed daughter down next to Scene and leaves.

"Wow, the emo girl is pretty." Rayna says absentmindedly.

"I'm not emo!" Scene squeaks. "But thank you! So what do y-aah!" Rayna had begun chewing Scene's hair. Scene pulls the hair out of her mouth. "No! Um, here. Play with some string."

Rayna begins pulling and poking at the string. Her laughing-gas induced eyes brighten and she pokes more furiously. Scene shakes her head and begins 'working' on her avatars again.

At the end of the day, as everyone is leaving, Scene approaches Indie.

"I loooove youuuuu Indieeeee!" Scene declares once again.

"And you revolt me." The hipster replies, and leaves the building. Scene begins to cry until Intern 2 walks by.

"Gummy worm." Intern 2 says flatly, handing Scene the sweet bug. She squeaks in joy, eats it, and goes home.

**A/N: Please review! I hope you liked it so far. Next one: Metal. **


	3. Metal

"Why do you always come to my work, Rayna?" Metal groans to his daughter. "You were a real pain yesterday with that laughing gas after your so-called 'needed' root canal."

"Like, whatever." Rayna replies, and leaves her stressed father alone. He walks past the interns, who both annoy him. At his personal desk next to Idol's, he begins to edit the next Music News. He sees something brown skitter across the floor.

"Rat!" Metal shouts, causing Idol to scream and jump on her chair. Metal does the same.

"Shield your eyes, he's coming!" Hip-Hop shouts. He does as he said, and Metal shakes with fear of what's to come.

"Save the children!" Metal shouts. But it's too late to find Rayna. He bursts through the door.

"Bwah!" The rat protector, a rat clinging to his neck, runs straight up to Metal. The rat that had skittered across the floor jumps up and bites the rat protector's leg. "Aah! Aah!" The rat protector runs away, returning the office to normal. It's actually shocking how average that is for MyMusic.

Metal calls Scene over to discuss the next broadcast.

"Whatever Indie wants, hee hee!" Scene squeaks again, and Metal shakes his head.

At lunch, Metal runs into Techno.

"Hey, where's Dubstep?" Metal asks, pulling his lunch out of the fridge.

"In a meeting with the governor of Alaska." Techno says.

"What?" Metal asks. He tries to picture it.

_Bwop bwop dub dub mep bop. _**What? **_Bwop dub bwop. _

"Well, he's weird, so are you, you figure things out." Metal says. "And I don't think I want to know why he's even having that meeting."

"Oh, by the way," Techno says. "Bigfoot ate your lunch."

"What?" Metal begins his statement. "Say what? What? Say whaat? What? What?! SAY WHAAAT?!"

Metal opens his container to find it empty. He sets out to find the Bigfoot. He finds him washing his hands, and threatens him. Next thing he knows he has lasagna and soap on his head, and scarfman is sitting on him. He stands up, to find he was sitting on top of Intern 2.

"What does this have to do with you?" Metal shouts.

"I was gonna ask you!" Intern 2 says.

Later, Metal is working on his computer. Rayna approaches him.

"What do you want?" Metal growls. "I'm wooorkiiiiinnng!"

"Take me home." Rayna states. "I am no longer friends with Idol."

"Huh?" Metal asks. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand." Rayna says.

"Well, I can't take you home." Metal says. "I'm working, and-"

"Ew!" Idol says in the next cubicle.

"What?" Metal asks.

"A _Daughtry _reference popped up on my Tumblr dashboard." Idol says, causing both Metal and his daughter to wrinkle their noses. "I am _so _unfollowing this person."

"Who?" Rayna asks.

"Funbunny5678912341129856popsiclesrule." Idol says with a frown.

"O, M, G!" Rayna shouts right next to Metal's ear. "I hate her too!" She runs over to Idol.

"Let's pretend we never fought..." Metal tunes the conversation out. He tries to work with his annoying daughter and coworker next to him, and the most annoying interns ever "helping" him until he can survive and sleep at home.

**Please review! Next One: Techno**


	4. Techno

Flashing lights surround Techno as she dances next to Dubstep.

"P.L.U.R baby!" Techno shouts. She throws a bunch of glowing rubber orbs in the air, and they flash pink and orange. She then steps over to the computer to check emails:

* * *

Sender _-_-_-_-_-_Subject

**TheFluffyCompany **_ Overdue payments of fluffy things_

**TheGlowingThings and Co. **_Overdue payments of glowing things _

**JustSquishyStuff **_Overdue payments of squishy things_

**EcardsRTheBest **_Renew your FREE subscription! _

* * *

"Dubstep!" Techno says. "The emails are for you!" She hops on over to her bright green beanbag chair, and brightens the flashing lights.

"Bwop bwop dun bwopadwop?" Dubstep asks.

"Yes, they are the bills." Techno says. Dubstep gives her two thumbs up and goes to work.

* * *

At lunch, Techno and Dubstep are eating with Idol and Rayna.

"So how did your meeting with the governor go?" Idol asks.

"Bwop dop bwumumumununum." Dubstep says, and Techno feels his pain.

"Hm?" Rayna asks.

"He doesn't want to talk about it." Techno translates.

* * *

Later, Techno and Dubstep are interviewing someone for the option of another intern. He seems oddly familiar.

"Guess what college I go to." He says. "Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess."

"Um, do you already work here?" Techno asks.

"No but one of my relatives does." The man says. "Guess which relative. Guess. Guess. Guess."

"Cousin!" Techno says. "Brother! Dad! Uncle! Half-brother's 2nd cousin four times removed?"

"No." The guy says. "Guess again. Guess. Guess."

"Bum bwum dubbadab abub." Dubstep says.

"He says your application is rejected." Techno says, and she fully agrees.

"Aw," The man says. "Guess how upset I am. Guess. Guess."

* * *

When everyone was leaving, Techno hopped on her glowing unicycle and rode home.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: Dubstep! **


	5. Dubstep

Bwum Metal bwop dub dub dub Dubstep bwum Techno dub dub.

"Dum dub bwop dun." Dubstep bwop dun dun bwop bwop bwop bwop bump dun bop boop.

"I know, right?" Techno dum bwop bum dum bum blub gub gub bwop dun dun.

"Dum bwop bum." Dubstep bwop dump bum bum bum.

"What?" Metal doom bwop bum dun dop.

"Pumpkins and broken train tracks." Techno bwop dump dun bump boom dop dop.

Dop doop Idol doop dop bwan bwan bop Metal bon bwop dun dun dwoop. Dee op bwop bwop. Boom dun dun boop bop. Dun dun bwop bwop bwop beep bwop bump dun bop boop. Bop dun dun dwoop. Dee op bwop bwop. Boom Metal bwop dun dum bwumumumununum.

Dee op bwop bwop. Boom dun dun boop bop. Dun dun beep bwop bump bwop bwop bwop beep bwop bump dun bop boop. Bop dun dun dwoop.

Dun boop bop. Dun dun bwop dun dum. Boom bop dum zmun bwop.

Boom bun dum dop Techno bwop. Bop dun dun dwoop. Dun boop bop. Dun dun bwop bwumun. Dum zmun bwop. Boom dun dun bwop bwop! Techno dun bwop beep bwop bump dun bop boop. Bun dump.

Dum dop bwop. Bop dun dun dwoop. Dun boop Indie bop.

Dun dun bwop bwop bwop beep Indie bwop bump dun bop boop. Bop dun dun dwoop. Dee op bwop bwop. Boom bwop dun dum bwum.

Dee op bwop bwop. Boom dun dun boop bop. Dun dun beep bwop bump bwop bwop bwop beep bwop bump dun bop boop. Bop dun dun dwoop.

"Dun boop bop." Dubstep dun dun bwop dun dum.

"Well, that's the Rat Protector." Techno dun boom bop dum zmun bwop.

Boom bun dum dop bwop. Bop dun dun dwoop. Dun boop bop. Dun dun bwop bwumun. Dum zmun bwop. Boom dun dun bwop beep bwop bump dun bop boop. Bun bwop dumb.

Dum dop bwop. Bop dun dun dwoop. Dun boop Indie bop.

Dun dun bwop Indie bwop bwop beep bwop bump dun bwumnum. Bop boop. Bop dun dun dwoop. Dee op bwop bwop. Boom bwop dun dum Indie.

"Dee op bwop bwop." Dubstep boom dun dun boop bop.

"Just save the file? Maybe?" Techno dun dun beep bwop bump bwop bwop bwop beep bwop bump dun bop boop. Bop dun dun dwoop.

Dun bwop dun dum. Techno boom bop dum zmun bwop.

Techno boom bun dum dop bwop. Bop dun dun dwoop. Dun boop bop. Dun dun Techno bwop bwumun. Dum zmun bwop. Dubstep boom dun dun bwop bump dun bop boop. Bun dump.

Dubstep dum dop bwop. Bop dun dun dwoop. Dun boop bwumunuzumun bwop bop.

* * *

**I know, I know. The next one (Idol) will be up right away. Review please. :)**


	6. Idol

Idol gets to work on time, and immediately gets on the company Facebook page.

"Let's see," She starts, getting ready to post. "The MyMusic staff is hard at work early in the morning to get that beautiful- No! I got it! As always, the unnamed Social-Networking Guru leads the way to a successful workday. Perfect!"

"Eeh!" Rayna runs up behind her, and they hug. "It's been like, totes forevs!"

"Ikr!" Idol laughs. "A.N.W.R.I.T.B, like seriously."

"Hm?" Rayna asks, making Idol feel like a professor, teaching a teenager valuable life skills.

"A Night Without Rayna Is Totes Boring!" Idol says. "It's true, girl!"

"Aw, thank you!" Rayna says. Idol turns to her computer.

"I'll tweet on the company Twitter!" Idol says. "#HangingoutwiththetotscoolgirlhernameisRaynaLOL!" 

"How sweet, Idol!" Rayna says cheerfully.

* * *

At lunch, Idol and Rayna are happy until Intern 2 walks in.

"Oh, hello," Rayna says spitefully. "Ex!"

"What?" Intern 2 says. "We never-"

"Oh, you just can't stop breaking hearts, can you, Intern 2?" Idol accuses, trying to protect herself and her friend.

"Look, all I want is to eat my bologna, and-"

"Get out!" Idol yells. Intern 2 raises his hands and backs out slowly. Idol wraps her arms around Rayna. They both have tears in their eyes.

"That was..." Idol sobs. "Emotionally awkward. I'm sorry you went through that, Rayna!"

"I'm sorry!" Rayna's reply is in sobs. Metal walks in.

"Who made my baby cry?" He shouts angrily.

Idol thinks it's a little weird he cares so much, but says; "It's alright. I'll be fine."

"Not you!" Metal shouts. "Rayna! Who made you cry?"

Rayna falls in her dad's embrace; "Intern 2!" Although hurt by his indifference to her pain, Idol sees the sweetness in Metal's next actions, which are finding Intern 2, grabbing him by the ankle, dragging him to the lunch room, and forcing him to apologize by sitting on him.

"Now _that's _a father who cares." Idol posts on Facebook with a picture of Intern 2 being sat on, while Rayna says thank you for the apology.

Idol finishes her day with a kiss on her rubber duck's head, and a hug for Rayna.

* * *

**Pretty funny? I hope you liked it, and please review! Next one is Hip Hop! And it _shall _be interesting. Mwahaha! MWAHAHAHAHA! What? It's how I laugh. ;) **


	7. Hip Hop

**Tomboygirlygirl14- Thank you for the suggestion, and I did something kind of similar. Hope you find it as funny as chapter 6. **

* * *

_Let's see, iron ore. I need some iron ore. Here we go, I'll just use my pickax-_

Hip Hop's concentration on his iPhone version of Minecraft is interrupted by a flush from the stall next door. He hears Indie muttering about conspiracies outside. He knows he should get back to work, but he hasn't played Minecraft in at least two days, and he's been getting headaches without it or Pokemon, which he lost due to lending all his cards to a Pokemon photographer.

Hip Hop walks out of the bathroom. He sees Intern 2 by himself.

_I can trust him. He's almost like a brother now. _"Hey, Intern 2." Hip Hop sits down in Scene's usual chair.

"Oh, great." Intern 2 mutters. "There's no one else around."

"Yeah I know. So I can vent." Hip Hop says. "Look, I haven't been able to play Pokemon in so long, and it's just-" He hears Indie's footsteps, so he takes immediate action. He pushes Intern 2 out of his chair, sits on his chest, and puts his gun to his forehead.

"Look, Intern 2, no matter what you say, I won't look at the mole on your shoulder!" Hip Hop yells. Indie scrunches up his face in disgust(And rightfully so), and leaves. Hip Hop, feeling guilty(and still on Intern 2's chest), puts his gun on his waist, and sits on Intern 2 like a chair.

"Get...Off me." Intern 2 groans.

"Sorry." Hip Hop stands up, and gives a hand to Intern 2. Scene hops cheerfully in, and sits in the spinning chair. Hip Hop leaves.

* * *

At lunch, Hip Hop is eating a turkey leg, his favorite.

"Oh, mm." Hip Hop takes a big bite of the chicken, but Indie walks in, and he quickly pulls out a rare steak.

"Hello, Hip Hop." Indie says awkwardly. "Eating steak?"

"Yeah!" Hip Hop says enthusiastically. "Like a man! No fork. Oh!"

"That's disgusting." Indie says. "Bye." He leaves with his tea and paper bag lunch. Hip Hop slides the steak over and begins eating his turkey in a civilized manner.

"That's more like it." He confirms. "With a napkin."

* * *

In the afternoon, when Hip Hop is venting to Intern 2, he finally gets bored of talking. Someone walks in with a tiny package.

"I've got a package for a..." The man starts. "Curtis -" Hip Hop has his hand over the man's mouth.

"Don't say what the package is." Hip Hop releases his grip, and takes the small package, hiding it under his coat. The man leaves.

"What's that?" Intern 2 asks.

Hip Hop looks around before answering; "My Pokemon cards. I don't know why they sent 'em here. But I'm gonna smuggle 'em home."

"How?" Intern 2 asks.

"I'm gonna hide it in your sock." He replies.

"What, no!"

"You had better!" Hip Hop shoves the tiny box in Intern 2's left sock against his will.

* * *

After work, they meet by a tree so Intern 2 can give him the cards.

"Thanks." Hip Hop says once he has them. "Say, this was kind of a boring day, huh? Wait, why are you looking at the cameraman? What's that face for?"

**So, I hope you liked this one. It wasn't as good as say, Metal, because the only two characters I can't relate to at all are Hip Hop and, coming up, Indie. _Dun dun dunnn... _Nevertheless, I am writing 'Indie' and I hope you liked 'Hip Hop' you awesome people. **


	8. Indie(Dun dun dunnn)

_They're all too mainstream. I mustn't catch Mainstream disease again. I must be vigilant. _

"I'm kind of tired." Intern 2 says to Scene.

"Shut up, Intern 2." Indie replies. It's this smelly moron that probably gave him the disease in the first place. "Scene, kick him."

"Oh, yes sir!" Scene slides her chair on over and kicks Intern 2.

"You can do better than that!" Indie says. This, this, _mainstream _man deserves a kicking. They all do.

"You mean like this, Indie?" Scene takes Intern 2's arm and promptly bites it.

"Ow!" Intern 2 says, but Scene won't let go. "Stop biting me!"

"Scene, release." Indie says. She does, and then offers Intern 2 a bandage, much to Indie's disliking.

"No, you didn't break the skin, but man," Intern 2 says. "You bite hard."

"Shut up, Intern 2." Indie says. "And come on, I need a foot stool."

* * *

At lunch, Indie doesn't feel very hungry, and just drinks some tea, while watching Intern 2 clean a toilet with a toothbrush.

"Faster, Intern 2!" Indie shouts. "I want the bowl so clean I can see my face in it!"

"I wish your face _was _in it." Intern 2 says under his breath.

"Faster!"

* * *

Later, Indie is talking to Techno and Dubstep about booking a new client, but Indie rejects it.

"I want some Indie clients, for once." Indie says.

"Ugh, fine!" Techno says. Indie sees Dubstep whisper something to Techno, she giggles, and they leave.

"That's more like it." Indie takes a sip of his tea, but then pukes into his vomit mug.

* * *

In the afternoon, Indie treats himself to a cup of tea and some Intern 2 abuse.

"Intern 2, footrest."

"Intern 2, fresh kiwis."

"Intern 2, tea!"

"Intern 2, lick the wall."

"Intern 2, I'm tired. Carry me to my office."

"Scene, kick Intern 2 and then kick yourself."

"But that would hurt." Scene protests.

"Fine, have it your way. Just kick Intern 2." Indie says, compromising. Scene kicks Intern 2 and bites him again, although this time it's briefly.

"Looks like it's time to leave, boss." Intern 2 says.

"Shut up, Intern 2." Indie says, before going home to wait for another average week, just like this past one.

* * *

**Okay, not the best. But I really hope you still liked the ending. Indie was very tricky. Please review! **


End file.
